


Enjoying the Killing

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Dark, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Primrose enjoyed killing inside the Ring. But what makes her uneasy is the fact that Revenant tells her how to do it.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Primrose | Paige Kendrick/Revenant
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078
Kudos: 1





	Enjoying the Killing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).



Primrose had a habit of doing one thing and doing the other. She theorized that it all depended on her emotions.

Now that she was a Legend, she felt more... quiet than ever. That didn’t stop her from enjoying the kills and enjoying becoming one of the Champions in the Ring.

She enjoyed the Kills just like Revenant and Caustic did. Speaking of which, she glanced at her two teammates and watched as Caustic was gassing Gibraltar brutally and Revenant kicked a lifeless Rampart onto her back and raided her banner.

Caustic threw Crypto aside. Primrose shifted her gaze towards the sky.

“Who else did they have on their squad?” Revenant asked. “They had Bangalore on their team,” Primrose said, not looking at him.

Revenant rumbled softly and looked up. A shot rings out and a bullet flies past Caustic’s head. “Damn,” Caustic hisses and the three quickly scurry in different directions.

Primrose skidded underneath an opening and she scanned her surroundings.

“Looks like I’m taking care of you three.” Bangalore said as she walked forward, reloading her gun, “you guys are crazier than Octane.”

“Talk, talk, talk,” Primrose chuckled, “your reputation precedes you, Bangalore. Stubborn.”

“I’d take that as a compliment,” Bangalore chuckled, “what kind of fancy tricks do _you_ got up your sleeve?”

Primrose frowned and she looked around frantically. She didn’t have any tricks like Mirage or Wraith or Revenant did. All she could do was summon her Dark Totem and teleport. She clenched her fists tightly and took out her Dagger.

Another shot rang out, followed by a heavy thud, startling Primrose. “Downed one,” Bangalore laughed. Primrose widened her eyes. ‘Revenant... where are you?!’

Another shot rang out and Primrose froze for a moment. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Revenant suddenly landed before her.

“She’s downed,” he said. Primrose stared at him for a few moments before she nodded. She flinched when he grabbed her by the wrist and walked over to Bangalore who had her shield up.

Primrose glanced at Revenant who pushed her forward. “Kill her,” he said. Her heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold.

“Wh-what?” She whispered. He stepped closer to the Huntress and loomed over her. She did her best not to tremble and cower at the brightness of the Simulacrum’s eyes.

“ _ **Kill**_. Her.” He said darkly. She nearly flinched and glanced at Bangalore.

What was wrong with her? She knew how to take care of enemy squads so why was she acting scared now?

Taking out her Dagger, she walked over to Bangalore, every flinch in every step she took.

Bangalore glared hatefully at her. She did her best not to flinch. She clenched her teeth before she kicked Bangalore in the jaw.

The action catches not only the Professional Soldier off guard but it catches Revenant off guard. 

Almost.

Primrose kicks the shield away from Bangalore and it breaks upon impact against a rock.

She loomed over Bangalore, her eyes shimmering with recognizable excitement. Bangalore growled and tried to move back but a grunt of pain escaped her as Primrose slammed her foot on her ankle, not hard enough to shatter it but hard enough to make her stop moving.

Primrose knelt down and slammed the Dagger into Bangalore’s throat. The Skilled Huntress didn’t flinch as blood sprayed across her cheek and onto her wrist and arm. She watched as Bangalore fell back, choking and coughing on her own blood.

Primrose watched unfazed. She felt Revenant loom over her and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Very good,” he almost purred. She stayed silent and swallowed, watching Bangalore die as blood pooled out underneath her body.

**_You are the Apex Champions._ **


End file.
